Lies and Betrayal
by bookreader15
Summary: what if bella was fathered by someone on la push instead of charlie? what if she then phased and was imprinted on?
1. Chapter 1

HEY! ALL RIGHTS TO SM, HER CHARACTERS ARE MY MINIONS, MWAHAHAHA! ENJOY THE STORY!

Chapter 1

BPOV (Billy)

_FLASHBACK 16 YEARS AGO_

_Charlie brought her over this morning. And of course why wouldn't he? I was his best friend and his wife had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. But Charlie didn't know that Renee wasn't as pleased as he was. We'd been seeing each other behind his back for years before she found out she was pregnant. She was scared and didn't know which of us was the father so she stopped seeing me. Of course I had my wife Sarah and out son Sam, but she wasn't Renee. Renee and Charlie met in high school of course. He'd lived in Forks all his life and she was the new girl. Love at first sight they'd always claimed. Id grown up on the reservation La Push, not too far from Forks and had known Charlie for years through our mutual love for fishing. When he told me he had fallen in love I was so happy for him. I was his friend, I wanted him to be happy and to get out of the hellhole like he'd always dreamed. But when I saw her, all the things friendly went out the window. I imprinted on her! My best friends girl, I was ashamed to show my face around him and ignored him for weeks, until she came to my door. that's when it happened. At first I thought she was there to see why I was ignoring her man, but when she made the first move I couldn't help myself. that's when it started. I took her on the sofa, the kitchen, my bed, anywhere we landed. This carried on weekly for about six years before I met Sarah. And by met I mean that my parents assumed I was marrying her. I did so, out of respect of my parents, but I felt like I was betraying my imprint. _

_Perhaps, firstly, I should explain what imprinting is. In La Push, you grow up hearing all about the spirit warriors Taha Aki and his family with the third wife, but none of the younger generation thought they were true. I didn't , either, until I phased for the first time. You see, some of the La Push tribe have the ability to transform into wolves. And no, not werewolves please, but shape shifters. Wolves have a way of finding perfect genetic matches for them to reproduce, well that's the councils way of explaining it but I always thought it was to make the wolf happy. Anyway, when a wolf finds its mate, he imprints on her. All of the ties he had to the world before he met her snapped and all that held him there was her. This happens by looking in her eyes. It causes a wolf physical pain to be separated by ones imprint, so I was thankful when Renee and I began the affair. I got to be close to her. _

_Anyway, Charlie was bringing 'his' daughter to visit this morning. With my wolf hearing, I heard his car coming up the drive way. I listened as he got out, went round to the back to get the carrier and walk to my door and knock. I shouted it was open to him and watched him walk into my living room. _

'_hey Charlie. How's Renee?' he smiled _

'_she's doing great Bill, she really is. Would you like to meet my daughter?' I nodded and he lifter a pink bundle from the carrier before bringing her carefully to me. The second I laid my eyes on her, I knew she was mine. She was a nice tanned colour, but not as dark as me. She had black hair and brown eyes that watched me curiously. _

'_have you named her? She'd gorgeous Charlie' he nodded at me grinning._

'_her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Renee picked it out' I held out my arms, indicating that I wanted to hold her. He looked worriedly at me. I rolled my eyes. _

'_Charlie, I have a four year old boy. I know more about kids than you do. Your gonna be beating boys off with a baseball bat when she hits fifteen you know'_

'_I know Billy. that's why when she hits puberty, I'm locking her away in the attic until she hits maybe thirty five, then maybe she can date' he looked so serious._

'_you know that if she is anything like Renee that's not going to happen' he sighed. But nodded. I handed her back to him, regrettably. He told me he should probably get her back to Renee who hated being detached from her baby for long. I bid him farewell, thinking about my baby girl. _

END FLASHBACK.

Renee took Bells away from Charlie when she turned two and moved to phoenix. Charlie couldn't live in the house with her memory, so he moved in with me for a few weeks before selling his home and buying one on the res. Today, Charlie ran in on me and the pack watching TV, telling us that his daughter was coming home. Jacob and Sam had both phased and were part of the pack. Sam was alpha and his beta was Paul. Jacob was third because he was more entitled to be alpha if Sam were killed than Paul, because they were both descendants of Taha Aki. I couldn't wait to see what my daughter had grown up to look like because both of my boys were huge muscle men and I couldn't imagine having a child that wasn't like that. I had always wondered, since Bella is descended from wolves, will she phase, but I guess only time will see.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY, THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER. I THINK I HAVE TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING. ALTHOUGH PAUL IS BETA, JACOB IS MORE ENTITLED TO BE ALPHA SINCE HE AND SAM ARE BROTHERS. BUT PAUL IS BETA, ONLY BECAUSE HE PHASED FIRST. ENJOY!

CPOV(Charlie)

I cant believe it! My baby girl is coming home today. I haven't seen her in years, since she stopped wanting to see me. He mother divorced me when my baby was two and took her to Phoenix with her. I saw her for two weeks every summer and every time her mother wanted rid of her for a while. But when she hit thirteen she decided that she didn't want to see me anymore. That was the last time I saw her, so I was surprised and thrilled when Renee called me a month ago and told me Bella was moving here with me permanently. I had had the La Push boys helping me decorate her room all week. Sam and the boys had been assembling furniture and painting walls and being overall handymen. I had to remember to thank Billy for this since Sam was his son. Those boys had been a great help to me through the years since my family left. They had helped me decorate the house after I moved to La Push, and helped me with the furniture.

I heard the horn as my daughter repeatedly beeped it. I ran outside to meet her and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. She laughed at me and hugged me back. When I put her down I finally got a good look at her. She had grown tall and was I would say 5"10 or 5"11. Her black hair was slightly curled and stopped half way down her back. Her tan skin was smooth and without blemishes and her eyes looked like they were made of the smoothest, creamiest chocolate. She had grown up to be a beautiful woman.

'hey Bella. Welcome home baby girl. Do you need help with your bags?'

'no daddy' she still called me daddy. She was a daddy's girl.

'alright then, lets get these out to the truck, I live in La Push now. Do you remember my friend Billy?'

'yes. didn't he have a son, Sam or something?'

'yeah, he has another one now, Jacob. They and their friends helped me when I was moving into the house on the res. Good, strong boys all of them'

'dad? Your not trying to marry me off are you?' she said teasingly.

'no. do you not remember what I told you as a child? When you hit puberty your getting locked away till you turn thirty'

'but, daddy, I've already hit puberty'

'yes, but you weren't living with me then so I couldn't do it, now I can coz you moved in with me'

'daddy?'

'yeah baby?'

'shut up'

'okay' we laughed and talked about life the whole way to La Push. When we pulled up outside my house, all the guys were outside. Bella looked to me before getting out the car. Sam started walking towards us.

'Sam?'

'yeah Bella. Welcome home' he hugged her. While he and Bella were talking, I looked towards the guys and saw Paul glaring at Sam and all the guys talking to him and holding him back. I wondered what that was all about. I shrugged and got bella's luggage and walked it into the house, with the boys dragging Paul behind me.

BPOV

I couldn't believe that I was home, finally. Id been waiting for this for years. I couldn't believe that my bitch of a mother had taken me away from my daddy and my friends and La Push. I didn't know what it was yet, but I had a feeling that all those boys outside my dads house waiting on us were different. Not bad different, just different.

_Sorry it's so short but, I had to post it. _

_Review , bookreader15xxx_


End file.
